Night Shadows
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Team Night Shadows is back. They've been gone almost a decade, but none of them have aged a day. Sorami and her teammates, who are also her younger siblings have a secret.
1. Sorami Returns

**Moon-chan: Resently I've gotten into Fairy Tail, and then I decided to make a fanfiction with OCs in it. Don't worry though there will be Natsu X Lucy, Grey X Juvia, Carla X Happy, Wendy X Mystogun, Jallel X Erza, and Loke X ?**

**Shade: I told you it was a good series a year ago, and you just get into it now?**

**Moon-chan: Yeah so?**

**Shade: (shakes head in bafflement) Any way what are you planning nee-chan?**

**Moon-chan: (smirk) you'll have to read to find out just like everyone else. (sticks tongue out at Shade) Who wants to do the disclaimer (crickets) what the heck! (twitches in irritation) Natsu to the disclaimer (gives him a death glare)**

**Natsu: Aye Sir!**

**Lucy: Ummm…Happy #2 won't be any help to you, Moon-chan. I'll do the disclaimer, Monzepelmoon does not own Fairy Tail…just the plot and her three OC's.**

Night Shadows

Chapter 1: Sorami Returns

I walked into Magnolia, my figure hidden underneath a deep purple cloak. As I walked I felt the eyes of the town's people on me. They didn't remember me, but then again I was someone who few really knew, I wasn't much of a people person. As I walked by the cathedral I let out a soft breath, I had been traveling for too long. I looked around from under the shadow of my hood. As I got closer to my destination I grinned, I was almost home.

When I entered Fairy Tail for the first time in many years, I looked around and saw that though the outer appearance of everything changed the rest of the guild hadn't. I walked over to the bar where Mirajane sat talking to two girls that I had never met, but I knew their names and powers. I also knew that the blond one saved someone very important to me. I sat down next to them and Mira jumped, "Sorami, is that you? We haven't seen you in years, certain people thought that you were dead," she looked over to Maco and Wakaba.

"I was just traveling."

"You know that you shouldn't travel alone, Sorami," she started to lecture me.

"Sorami's back," someone shouted behind me, and I recognized the voice as none other than Grey's.

"Hello, Grey," I said off handedly without turning around as I replied to Mira, "I wasn't alone, you know that I always take Shinbu and Shade with me."

"Sorami, fight me," yelled Natsu.

"Later, Natsu, I'm busy right now," I said as I turned to the two girls that were looking at me funny. I raised an eyebrow that no one could see since I was still wearing my cloak with its hood up.

"Sorami, your cloak," Mira reminded me.

"Oh, right," I said as I pulled the concealing garment from around me, revealing my generous chest as well as my purple/ black hair that streamed down my back in a braid that ended at me knees. I turned to face the girls and smiled my silver eyes twinkling. "Hello, my name is Sorami Chos, nice to finally meet you Lucy, Wendy and Carla."

"How do you know our names," Wendy asked in a confused voice.

"That's simple, I have ways of getting information that most people don't think of or know about I should say."

"What do you mean," Carla asked her arms folded in front of her.

"I mean that I know thinks that most other people wouldn't be able to learn. For that matter I know things that not even that old pervert could even dream of learning."

As if my title for him called him Markov walked into the room, and his eyes immediately landed on me. "Sora-chan," he shouted as he tried to run up to me, but it was at that moment that my sister appeared and sent him flying in the other direction, next to her stood one of her spirits, Dante.

"Good timing sis," I said nodding and turning back to the conversation that I was having. "I've been gone for a good decade and no one asks why I don't look any older," I stated smirking.

"Now that you mention it, Sorami does still look eighteen," Happy said thoughtfully as he sat down on Lucy's head.

"What do you mean by that, we disappeared for seven years ourselves, and we didn't age either? You've been gone for a decade and you haven't aged how is that even possible," Lucy asked her eyes wide.

My sister then decided that she would get in on the conversation at that moment, but it was more like she was yelling at Dante…again. "Dante Sparda if you do not go back I am going to summon Vergil," she threatened her deep green eyes flashing.

"Keh, yeah you're gonna summon my twin, that'll get you somewhere," Dante retorted as he leaned against the bar.

"Umm… are you some kind of celestial wizard," Lucy asked her face full of confusion. She had never heard of Dante before.

Shade started to laugh, "Celestial wizard, Pffff… no I'm a netherworld mage. I can summon devils or in this guy's case," she points at Dante, "and his twin's of course, half devils."

"Don't tell me that you two are part of the team known as Night Shadows?"

"That we are," a masculine voice said from behind Lucy.

"Nice of you to show up Shinbu," I said. "Done chasing skirts for today?"

"Sure, sure, now where is Mystogun?"

"Shinbu, weren't you listening on the way into town, before you ran off anyways," Shade hissed.

"No, you both know that I never pay attention to what nee-san says."

"Mystogun returned to his dimension. He also made all natural magic in his world come to ours," I said then sighed, my younger brother was really a handful.

"Wait you knew that he was from a different dimension," Markov shouted at me.

I turned to look at him my eyes flashing with irritation, "You got a problem with that Old man?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not to Ero-baka. I had no reason to tell you about something that didn't affect you. So unless you want me to hurt you, back the hell off." Markov quickly hid behind Mira who looked down at him in disgust, everyone in the guild knew not to ask me why I didn't do this or that.

"Wow I haven't see Markov this scared since you were last here Sorami," someone stated from behind me.

I swung around in my seat and a huge grin replaced my angry face. "Erza-chan," I squealed as I glomped my best friend.

"And there is the character change," Shade said from behind me.

"What do you mean," Lucy asked as she watched me talk with Ezra.

"It means quiet simply that nee-san, can change her character at the drop of a hat. Usually she has a reason though," Shinbu said in a bored tone. "Sorami, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow," I answered then returned to my conversation not even noticing the dumb founded looks that everyone, but my siblings gave me until I hear Erza make a choking sound. "What? We still have stuff that we have to do, some of you could come with us if you like," I said shrugging.

"Well, then I guess that makes that it," Erza said a smile on her face. "My team is going with you."

"Fine, I'm going to go rest up meet us here at dawn."

"Nee-chan, are you sure about this," Shade asked as we walked to the guild the following morning. "You know things could get messy if certain people that work with a specific person on that team realize who we are. You know there is a certain someone that thinks that you're dead, onee-chan. You didn't want to hurt him, but since then he's become a womanizing dolt. Course just the very mention of your real name turns him into a melancholy puddle of a man."

"I know that, Shade. I just have to keep you know what a secret for as long as I possibility can though it will be hard with people that don't respect other people's personal space around."

"Yo, nee- san, Shade, they'll be here in five seconds," Shinbu stated as he appeared on top of a tree branch directly above my head.

"Thank you, brother," I replied as I turned to greet our nakama.

As our new teammates came within shouting distance, Natsu of course had to shout, "Hey, guys. What's the mission?"

"Stop some idiot from making chimeras, and then stop some other people from terrorizing a dragon," Shade said bored. "We then have to go stop some idiots from turning themselves into demons."

"Aren't you guys a little young to be doing those kinds of missions," Grey asked.

"Grey, are you seriously asking that stupid question when both Juvia and Ezra are next to you," I asked with a quirked eyebrow. Grey's eyes widened with comprehension as he looked at Ezra who was ready to knock him out by the look of it. "Any ways we should get going, we have to make camp at sun down, and no later. Where we'll be traveling it isn't a good idea to move by night." Everyone nodded as we set off to start the mission that we had taken. Little did I know that everything was going to go downhill from there.

**Moon-chan: Well, chapter 1 is finally done, chapter 2 is in the works. Hope everyone liked it.**

**Shade: Write more!**

**Everyone other than Shade: (Sweat drop)**

**Moon-chan: (wipes forehead) Well please R&R, Sayonara until next time.**


	2. A Moonlit Dancer

**Moon-chan: I hope that everyone enjoyed the pervious chapter of Night Shadows.**

**Shade: Course they did, that is if they were reading for the story not to comment on your bad grammar. **

**Moon-chan: Be nice, just because I have trouble with grammar in my writing. **

**Lucy: Any way, are you two having fun with this story?**

**Moon-chan: Yeah, Oh! For those of you who were wondering Dante, who was mentioned in the previous chapter is from Devil May Cry, but since the story is primarily a Fairy Tail fanfiction, that is the reason that I did not classify this as a cross over.**

**Shade: You didn't need to explain that you know?**

**Moon-chan: I know, Grey would you do the disclaimer please. (Sees Juvia giving her the evil eye) Chill, I like him, but not that way! **

**Grey: Monzepelmoon does not own the select characters from DMC or Fairy Tail, these anime/ video games belong to their respective owners, this was purely written for entertainment.**

**Moon-chan: Thank you Grey-kun, now on with the story.**

Night Shadows

Chapter 2

We had just left Magnolia, and I was again wearing my cloak. Every few minutes I glanced at the sun, reminding myself that I had to leave the company of the rest of the group at sunset. I did not want to reveal my identity, my true one that is, just yet. As the sun was setting we made camp, much to the annoyance of both Natsu and Grey. Once night had set in I felt my eyesight sharpen, and my hair changed from deep purple to the same color if the moon, a pale silver, almost white. My eye likewise changed color, the same deep violet that cradled the moon. I pulled the hood of my cloak lower, shadowing my face even further as not to reveal my changed appearance. I watched as my teammates settled down for the night, all except for my siblings and myself.

Once everyone was asleep I stood, and walked into the woods. I walked deeper into the forest until I came to a waterfall with a small pool reflecting the moon below it. I spread my senses out to make sure that I was alone , when I had confirmed this, I removed my cloak. Then I placed the garment on a nearby rock I then proceeded to unbraid my hair. Then when my hair was unbound I ex- quipped into a short, simple white dress. Then I stepped out onto the water. I walked out on the surface of the small lagoon, and once I got to the center where an image of the full moon was mirrored on the water. It was then that I started to dance; I danced on my toes, the water rippling gently beneath my feet. When I was done I stood staring at the sky, still standing at the center of the pool of water. While I stood silent I heard someone clapping, I turned so fast that my silver hair whipped behind me on its own wind. When I came face to face with Lucy I was shocked, but I did not show this outwardly, no one, but Shinbu, Shade, the devils that had a contract with Shade, and our father knew about my changing appearance. "That was beautiful," Lucy breathed, referring to my dance.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't be here. These woods are not safe," I answered, my voice reminding one of a lark's.

"If that is true, you shouldn't be out alone either," Lucy replied. Then she looked at where I was standing again, and her eyes lit with comprehension. "You're not human are you?"

"No I'm not," I answered as I walked toward her, causing the water to ripple softly. When I was close enough for her to touch me I stopped moving. "I am not human, but I also mean you no harm," I said as I disappeared from her view, taking the cloak that I had left on the shore with me.

The next morning, once the sun was in the sky, I was sure that my hair and I eyes had reverted to the colors they were during the day, I removed my cloak and set about making breakfast for everyone. While the group was eating Lucy recounted what had happened to her the previous night. As she was telling about her encounter with a mysterious girl at a water fall not far from camp, Shade and Shinbu looked at me out of the corner of their eyes. My siblings knew that the girl Lucy had seen was me. "When I asked her if she wasn't human," Lucy said, "The girl told me that she wasn't, but she did not mean us any harm."

"Well that sounds like something that we don't need to worry about then," Ezra said as she stood up. "We should get moving though if we want to get anywhere before nightfall."

"I agree," Shade said getting up from next to a tree. Shade then lifted a key from her key ring, and then she turned toward a shadow and turned the key. A magic circle appeared in shadow. "Wielder of Rebellion, come forth," Shade said, and then Dante appeared in the portal that she had created.

"Hey, Captain," Dante said sarcastically. He looked around, and spotted me working to put out the fire. "Sorami- san, why didn't you use a water spell?"

I looked at the half devil with a raised eyebrow, "Dante, you should know by now that I don't use magic to do everything." Shade chuckled at Dante's baffled look. I looked at Ezra as I stood and dusted off my mini skirt that got longer in the back where I had been kneeling in front of the fire. "We should get going." Everyone nodded and we set out. As we walked I got the feeling that we were getting followed by something. We had been walking for a couple hours when I turned to face the person following us, but what I saw was a chimera the size of a dragon. Everyone was still walking when I shouted, "Duck!" I then turned back to the chimera. "Shade, Shinbu," I called.

"Right here," Shade said coming out of the shadows to my right.

"I've been waiting for a fight since we left Edos," Shinbu said as he punched his fists together.

"Let's get this party started," Dante said pulling Rebellion from his back. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my silver bow from beneath my cloak,

"Did you seriously have to say that," Shade called to Dante as she pulled her twin onyx short swords out of the darkness. Dante just smirked as he jumped away from a swipe from the chimera's claw.

"Stop with the bickering you two , we're in the middle of a fight right here!" I yelled as I shot an arrow of pure light at the monster. The only response I got from the two was laughter. I then felt Lucy touch one specific key on her key ring, and my body froze in place, the chimera noticed this and made to swipe at me. Before the blow could hit me, however, Shade knocked me out of the way taking the impact with her swords. Shinbu noticed my paralysis and knew what was causing it, so he grabbed Lucy's hand, and told her that summoning one of her spirits would do more harm than good. Upon hearing this she let go of the key that she had been touching, and I regained my mobility just in time to roll out of reach of the chimera's whip like tail, As soon as I was out of range I shot another arrow at its eyes, and took out the left one, just as Dante used Rebellion to cleave the beast in two. When the creature was severed it turned into dust and the dust twisted and turned until it formed a message:

_To one who owns_

_A key, but does not hold it,_

_Your time is near you must_

_Behold it._

My siblings and I stared at the message and I started to shake as I asked myself, 'Who knew about my secret?'

**Moon-chan: So, what did you think of this chapter? **

**Natsu: Why wasn't I allowed to eat the camp fire?**

**Moon-chan: *face palm* Is that the only thing that you have to say? **

**Natsu: No. I also wondered why Ezra, Grey, and I as well as the others didn't get in on fighting the chimera. **

**ShadeSparada: Shove off, Natsu! She doesn't need to explain her reasoning to you. **

**Moon-chan: Thanks sis. **

**ShadeSparda: I wasn't done yet. She doesn't have to explain to you, but she has to explain it to me! *evil grin***

**Moon-chan: *terrified expression* Uh-I-uh…*starts to run and Shade gives chase***

**Lucy: Well while Moon-chan runs for her life, please review! She loves to hear from you all. Also, she would appreiciataed if those that Favorite and or story Alert give their opinions…It kinda annoys her that she doesn't know what you liked. **

**Moon-chan: Ja-ne! *still running…Shade now has a baseball bat* Where the heck did you get that!**

**ShadeSparda: *evil grin* What you don't know won't hurt you…*looks at bat* Okay, maybe it'll hurt, but only a little. **

**Moon-chan: HELP ME!**

**Everyone else: …..**


	3. Enter the Lion

**Moon-chan: I know, I know… I'm slow, but on the bright side you know that I'm not going to abandon my stories.**

**Shade: She sure as Hell isn't when I'm around. *Grins***

**Natsu: It sure took you long enough to write this chapter. I'm all fired up now!**

**Lucy: Natsu this isn't a battle, at least not yet it isn't. *Noticed Shade grin turn plotting***

**Moon-chan: Any who, someone do the disclaimer please.**

**Loke: Monzepelmoon does not own Fairy Tail just the plot for this storyline and her characters Sorami, Shade, and Shinbu. She also does not own Dante or Vergil. These characters belong to another series altogether, but are used as part of this story. **

**Moon-chan: Thanks Loke. Now on with the story!**

**Night Shadows**

Chapter 3

I continued to shake even after the message had faded. As the sun set that evening my teammates made camp as Juvia sat next to me holding my hand. As dusk changed to full night and the moon rose into the sky my shaking worsened into full on tremors. Shade saw my hood fall revealing my silver hair and purple eyes. The first to see this outside of my brother and sister was Grey. "What the hell are you," the ice wizard yelled as he pulled Juvia away from my trembling body.

I couldn't answer him so Shade answered for me, Dante by her side just in case things got ugly. Her eyes flashing with green fire she spoke, "You've heard of the spirits of the Elliptic Zodiac, correct?" Everyone but Shinbu and Dante nodded. Shinbu was busy glaring at something and Dante was just plain bored. "Good that simplifies things slightly. First off I should tell you all our real names then explain the rest. My name is really Shadelin and I am the ruler of the sky at dusk and dawn. My brother, who you've known as Shinbu, his name is actually Disrion, ruler of the daytime sky. My elder sister," Shade looked at me sadly as I shook uncontrollably. "Her name is Lunara ruler of the night sky," she stated as she grabbed my hand which was feverishly warm, in hers.

What do you mean rulers of the sky?" Lucy asked as she sat down, sensing that the explanation was going to take a while.

Shade sat down next to me as I lay struck with tremors. "I mean that we are celestial spirits, ever met the Spirit King?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything," Lucy said.

"Well, yeah…he's our dad, and he's the ruler of the cosmos so it makes sense that he would divide the sky by times of day for his children. Disirion's are derived from the sun, mine from the nether realm that is open during dawn and dusk, and Lunara gains her power from the moon, but that isn't the reason why we're here and why that message caused a near catatonic state for her."

"Why are you here then," Juvia asked peeking out from behind Grey.

"Mainly to find Nee-san's key Disrion said moving into the light the moon gave off, his dark blonde hair shining with a reddish tint.

"What happened to her key?" Ezra asked her eyes alert.

"Someone stole it, and since then she's been searching for it. The problem with this though is that the slightest mention of the stolen key causes her body to remember the fact that without the key it will die soon."

"You mean that she's dying because some prick took her key?" Natsu growled as he took this to heart. I managed a fleeting smile remembering how he was about his friends and their plights.

"That's about it yeah," Shade affirmed.

"What can we so to get her body to forget the shock for a little longer. I don't think my healing magic will do anything in this situation," Wendy said as she passed a hand over my forehead.

"The only way that we've been able to get the shaking to stop is to send a shock wave of power through her body corresponding with the time of day, but it's nighttime right now, and Disirion and I can't do anything." Shade paused and looked into my eyes and a message passed from me to her, and then she looked at Lucy. "Lucy, please summon the Lion. Might be able to do something to knock her out of this, I don't like this," she stated as she turned back to me.

"Gate of the Lion, Leo open," Lucy cast after staring as Shade's back for a few minutes. Leo then appeared in the clearing in a flash of golden light.

"What's going on, Lucy? Why did you call me there isn't any danger around here," the tawny haired man said.

Before Lucy could speak Disrion growled, "Ooooh, look it's the womanizing Lion."

Loke's face lost all color as he turned to face my brother. His eyes landed on where my brother and sister sat next to me as I continued to twitch in pain. "Shadelin-hime," his eyes then found those of my brother, "Disirion-san , what are you all doing here and how the heck is Lunara- hime here? She died tweleve years ago, didn't she?"

Shade looked at me as the pain shook through my being. "No, she didn't die, but she's getting closer to that now. Her key was stolen."

Loke's eyes widened in surprise, although I was thrashing in pain, I had long since gained the ability to ignore my body and listen. Before Loke could say anything Erza turned to Loke and said in a dangerous voice, "You know them, and you didn't tell anyone."

"He couldn't tell anyone about us because he didn't know that we had joined Fairy Tail," Shinbu/ Disirion said from his spot next to me, leaning against a tree. "No one knew that we had gained alias to look for nee-san's key.

"You lied to us?" Natsu said, the fact that my siblings and I had given fake names only just now dawning on him.

"Only out of necessity," Shade whispered as she stood up. "Do you know what happens to a celestial spirit when its key is stolen or taken and used without permission…WE DIE."

Loke looked like he was choking. "Is this why she broke off our engagement? She could've told me," he punched clean through a tree in distress.

Lucy was the first to recover from her shock at what Loke had just said, mostly because she noticed my convultions had gotten worse and my body had started to disappear. "Shadelin- san, didn't you say Loke might able to help your sister," she asked as she rushed over to kneel next to my slightly transparent body.

Shade turned and her emerald green eyes widened in fear and then she turned to Loke with a serious look on her face, "Alright, Leo, we need you to send a shock wave of magic through Lunara."

Loke looked at her with wide eyes. "You've got to be kidding me! You're asking me to attack _**her**_ of all people?" Loke growled at my younger sister.

"Your attacking her will save her will stop her from disappearing," Shade hissed in reply. Her eyes flashed as she continued, "Or would you have by chance found someone else to love when you were womanizing."

Loke gulped, he knew my sister would punish him for what he had done. Before my sister could get up to beat Loke to a plup, I weakly squeezed her hand. Then I managed somehow in my weak state to look into Loke's eyes and whisper his name, "Leo…"

He dropped to his knees next to me and grabbed my free hand and held it to his cheek. His brown eyes held my amethyst for a few seconds before her looked directly at my sister and nodded, wordlessly telling her that he would do it. Once he had stated that he would help he started to glow gold, not wasting anytime gathering his power to himself. As he glowed brighter everyone watched if transfixed. Loke sent the shock through me, my body starting to glow silver in response. He gathered me into his arms and held me tighter as silver and gold eclipsed. As the power that had returned me to a more corporeal form vanished Loke hugged me to close and whispered, "We'll talk later Lunara." Then he shimmered and disappeared as both Lucy and I collapsed from exhaustion.

**Moon-chan: So what did you think?**

**Shade: I talk a lot.**

**Moon-chan: Whatever sis. Anywho review and let me know who I should pair the Prince of the Sun with…*whispers to readers* If you like I could pair him with your OC, but you have to PM me to tell me the details. See ya next time!**


	4. The Secret of water

Night Shadows

Chapter 4

The group camped through the day and into the next night due to the fact that both Lucy and Lunara had not woken at first light. Natsu hadn't left Lucy's side since he had caught her when she had started to fall to the ground. Wendy had managed to ease his worry by letting him know that it was just exhaustion, Lunara however was another ailment altogether.

Wnedy sat next to the Princess trying to gain some kind of idea of how to help the now silver haired woman. Shadelin was pacing and Dante stood leaning against a tree watching Shade's progress in creating a rut in the ground with worry. The Nether Realm spirit had never seen his friend like this before, not since Lunara's key had been taken anyway. He looked up at the sky speckled with stars, and did a double take. Confused he asked, "Is it supposed to be a new moon tonight?"

Shade stopped in her tracks and looked at the sky intently. "No," she said her green eyes a light with an inner fire. "It isn't supposed to be a dark moon this eve." It was at the end of this sentence that Leo appeared behind Disirion. Shade looked at her elder brother and asked, "What the heck is going on, 'cause I know for a fact that Lunara didn't cast Mungestsu."

It was Loke/ Leo that answered her, "The one who has her key is trying to hide from Lord Disirion's scythe, and they're sucking the life literally out of Lunara."

Once Leo has finished speaking he went directly to Lunara's side and gathered her into his arms at his touch the moon princess's body relaxed and her breathing slowed. Lucy smiled from where she lay in Natsu's arms, not making a sound to let the fire dragon slayer know that she was awake. She knew that something was seriously wrong with the girl she had recently met and come to know, but somehow the lion coming to guard her made her body relax. Disirion spoke then from next to Lucy and Natsu, "He's using his own power to be here, Lucy- san. The Lion has one of the closest bonds with one-sama. He could sense when the moon isn't acting the way it should quicker than anyone else."

Lucy nodded in acknowledgement, making Natsu aware that she was awake, but instead of releasing her like she had thought he would, his arms tightened around her in a protective and possessive manner. "How do we help her with that," Wendy asked in a concerned voice as she sat next to Loke, who still held the unconscious Lunara.

"The only thing that we can do is hope that she wakes soon," Dante said. At the questioning look that Erza threw at him, Dante continued. "If she doesn't wake soon that will be the end of her as well as the moon." At this statement Loke stood with the limp form of the princess in his arms and disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

Once away from the camp where everyone else was, Leo took Lunara to a pool of water, knowing that the element always revitalized her. He set her down gently on the ground and took off her shoes and corset. Then he took off his shoes, tie, jacket and shirt. Once he had again gathered Lunara's sleeping form into his embrace, he waded into the cool water. When he had reached a depth where the water reached his waist, he bent and set his princess in the water. As her body touched the surface of the healing liquid the pool flashed silver at the same time as the full moon appeared in the sky. The moon was in the sky for a dull ten minutes before Lunara stirred. Leo watched her intently as she slowly opened her amethyst eyes. She blinked up at him. "Leo, what happened? What are you doing here?" Then she looked down at herself and noted that she wasn't wearing her shoes or her corset. She then looked back at Loke, who was still holding her, and gave him a look with a raised eyebrow.

Loke looked away from the intent gaze as a light blush took over his cheeks. "I, uh, thought that you wouldn't want your things wet." It was then that she noticed that she was in a pool of water that still shone silver.

"You remembered what to do when the moon darkens out of time. It's been years Leo, I didn't know that you cared even when I-I did what I did." The silver haired girl looked away obviously trying not to cry. Instead of answering her, Loke carried her out of the water and onto the shore where he set her down. He then knelt down in front of her, still without his shirt and took her hands into his own.

"Lunara, you did what you did because you knew what would happen without your key better than anyone else. I may have felt hurt that you would break off our engagement and not give me a reason, but Lunara I've been worried sick about what happened to you since you disappeared twelve years ago." Loke looked intently into the purple eyes before him. "I didn't even take on a contract with a human until I learned about Karen and what she was doing to Aries." He looked away then as he continued to tell her about his banishment and Lucy's help on being able to return there after three years in the human world. The man confessed all his short comings at the feet of his princess.

Once Loke had fallen silent Lunara pulled her gently from his and took his face into her hands. Slowly she turned his head so that it faced her, and then she spoke softly, "Leo, I-I never stopped loving you. I didn't want to break our engagement…but I couldn't, no, I wouldn't put you through losing me that way. I wouldn't make you suffer that way. I couldn't let you stay with me when I knew that I could die at any time."

Loke pulled her roughly into his arms and held her as he spoke, "We'll get your key back, and then see what happens. I'm not letting you go again, not after I found you." The two sat together late into the night until Loke carried her back to the camp putting Lunara back into Wendy and Shade's care, before he shimmered and disappeared back to the Celestial Realm.


	5. Enter Queen of the Nether Realm

Night Shadows

Chapter 5

"Old Friend how is she doing?" the Spirit King asked Loke as soon as he returned. The king hadn't seen any of his children, but Disiron in many years. He had noticed that the ecliptic zodiac spirits and other spirits of the night had been going over to the other side frequently due to the fact that Lucy the barer of ten of the keys was in close proximity with the eldest of his children. The kind was worried that the same thing that had happened to his wife would now happen to his daughter.

"She's not doing well, sir. Last night the moon went completely dark, and she didn't cast Mungestu; nor was it that time of the month for such a thing to happen. She's also started turning transparent. If this doesn't end soon she may well fade away within the next fortnight. I don't want that, but even the Nether spirits can now smell her death approaching." Loke looked down at his shoes so that the king could not see the sheen of teas that glazed his brown eyes.

"Then let us find the man that is hiding in the shadows away from the light." The king then paused and picked up a black key with a ruby and six onyx stones on it. "We will summon my youngest to us then, if anyone can see through the shadows of the underworld it is she." The king then turned to Loke the key in hand. "Open Gate of Dawn and Dusk, Shadelin." Then Shade appeared in a dress of red and black.

"What do you wish of me, father?" she asked she stood, her gown making a slight hissing sound as she rose.

"We need you to delve into the shadows to find the one that dodges your brother's scythe and threatens to take your sister from us."

Shade leveled brilliant green eyes on her father. "Father, I have tried this already. The only way that I can think to make it work is to summon Polaris and Evé. At this time though, I believe that we are close to cornering him."

"I see, this does not bode well then. Tell Disirion about this conversation and watch Lunara. Loke will be on call should you need him to help protect her from the effects of her key being misused." The king then noticed that his youngest child was glaring at Loke. "I'll leave you two to talk." The king left the throne room sliently.

Once the king was out of hearing Shade turned to face Loke, her expression one of anger. Loke's face tok on a show of horror because of the fact that he knew this was the moment that the red head was going to get her recompense for the fact that he had decided to find solace for the "loss" of Lunara and the death of his key barer through women. "Leo the Lion you are now going to receive your punishment for your idiocy." Shade then leveled the point of one of her swords at Loke's throat. She glared at him her voice clearly showing her distain, "The only reason that I'm not going to make you disappear is because despite all that you have done my sister still cares for you. However, this does not mean that I can't rough you up a bit for hurting her." She then lunged at him with her fist, dropping her sword which fell with a clang onto the marble tiles on the ground. Loke just stood still and took the punch to the face. He felt that he deserved worse though because of the fact that he had done something that he knew would make his love sad should she find out, and she did. Shade continued to pummel him, and after a time she stopped because she hadn't expected him to just stand there and take the beating.

Loke looked at his feet, his face bleeding and covered in bruises. To the youngest of the Spirit King's children he looked as though he had been beaten down before this; it was almost like he was just now showing the torture he had gone through when he had found out that his beloved Tsuki-hime was still alive. Shade sighed as she slumped onto one of the chairs on the dais. "You really are torn up about this huh, Leo?"

Loke looked up at her then, meeting her eyes for the first time since she had been summoned by her father. "I can't lose her again, Shade-sama. I just can't, it would literally kill me, it nearly did last time," he said as he sat down on the stairs leading up to the raised platform, his back to Shade.

"It shows Leo. Somehow, though, we are going to save her. My sister is too important to allow some want to be immortal take her away from us." It was then that Disirion entered the throne room in his demon shape. Shade looked up in surprise as her brother's skeletal winged form came through the doors closely followed by Harpy the Phoenix and Draco the Dragon, his personal spirit guards. "Brother what is, this? Has something changed in sister's condition?" Shade asked standing up abruptly.

Disirion turned his black body to face his younger sister, his crimson eyes burning like miniature suns. He moved the rust-black bone like wings on his back slightly then spoke, "There has been no change in nee-san's state, however, I believe that soon we may find 'He-who-hides-from-Death' I have recently run across a magic trail of one who seeks to dodge my blade. This person also happens to leave behind him a slight trace of moon magic in his own."

The bird like spirit, Harpy, spoke then her voice melodious, "The magic though seems to contain pieces of the moon's light during a blue moon, so it was easy for Draco and I to track."

"This thief is getting sloppy in his flight," Draco the dragon-like spirit said as he groomed his talons. "He is getting careless; he thinks not that there are those that still hunt him."

"I see," Shade said retaking her seat. "We are closing in on him then?"

"It appears so," Disirion said moving this scythe to hang down his back in and Imation of a tail.

"Do you wish me to delve into the realm where my power flows to find his shadow? Where his shadow is so must he be." Shade waited then for her brother's answer, her gown rustling be the only sound other than the quiet chirping coming from the Phoenix spirit.

"I would greatly appreciate the assistance sister. This man is well past his death date, and I do not want him to hide any longer from what needs to me done."

Shade nodded, and then shimmered. Then she disappeared in a thick grey fog to prepare to seek what lay hidden in her realm of power.

After Shade had gone Disirion dispersed his demon form, reverting to his normal appearance of a young man with iridescent amber eyes and red-blond hair. He also sent his guards away. Once this was done the Prince of the sky looked at Loke. "I see that she finally got to you," he said gesturing at Loke's injuries.

"Yeah, but I deserve much worse. Shadelin-sama was right in what she did although the fact that she showed me mercy when I shouldn't have any is beyond me. Thank you though; I know that you would rather be with your girlfriend right now than running around with your sisters."

"Ah, but I also want this man dead, Leo. He has been alive for almost a century. He was the same man that sucked my mother dry of her powers, and killed her twenty years ago. He then somehow got a hold of Lunara's key. I am not allowing him to take anyone else from my father.

Loke nodded as Disirion disappeared leaving the lion to his thoughts.


	6. A target in the mist

Chapter 6

Shadelin reappeared in the Nether world, the realm that she ruled over. As she stood for a moment at the entrance to the Forest of Secrets she whispered a phrase, "Lifeless eyes." When this was uttered Shade's demonic form appeared replacing her more humanoid shape. Standing now in the blood red light of the underworld Shade's crimson dragon wings were spread to their full extent. On her arms were two keys, the keys for person guard. AS soon as her cat slit eyes had become accustomed to the light she summoned them, Polaris the morning star and Evané the evening star. As soon as the two women had appeared Shade spoke, "Ladies we have work to do, work that will possibly stop my sister's seemingly imamate demise. I have asked you here to look into the shadows of the living, to find the one who dodges the Reaper. To do this with all my power I needed to summon the two of you."

Polaris spoke first her dress echoing the soft colors of dawn spoke softly as she moved toward her mistress, "Shadelin-hime, what do you wish us to do? This shadow has long eluded us."

Shade nodded in assent as Evané who was dressed in the bold colors of dusk moved to stand next to her sister star. "My lady, do I detect that we should start at the heart of the wood. It would seem to be the best place to start to find the one who seeks to live longer than is right for a human."

"You are correct, Evané. The heart of the Darkened forest is where we journey. Do you wish to continue on or to stand guard at the mouth?"

Both Shade's guards looked at each other then at their lady, both making the silent pledge to follow where ever Shade led.

Shade moved to the ivy covered altar at the heart of the wood her large wings mantling over the tiny pools of water on either side of where she stood. As she stood at the block of obsidian stone a grey mist started to envelope her. Slowly her eyes closed as she continued to gather her power to her. She spoke quickly her hands moved in a complicated series of glyphs as she opened her now completely black eyes. As soon as the last symbol was drawn and its name spoken the mist that had engulfed Shade spread out like probing fingers. The mist thinned in the clearing, but a dense pool had formed at the Lady of Shadow's feet. Shade was not paying attention to this though. Her eyes were focused on the pools of water that lay on either side of the altar. Shade watched the pools for twenty minutes then suddenly the one on the left started to glow a sickly green. The mist had found the shadow of her sister's tormentor. The smile that spread across Shade's face was not one that anyone in their right mind wanted leveled at them. Polaris moved forward, her long blonde hair tied on the right in a side pony tail. "My lady, the mist found him on the Island where Fairy Tail holds their S class wizard test."

"He seems to be trying to use Lunara's power to awaken some kind of dark power," Evané said her light red hair tied on opposite to Polaris'.

Shade's emerald eyes glowed with a vengeful fire. If one couldn't tell the youngest princess of the sky was angry. The bastard that was slowly trying to kill her sister was also hurting her guild. This guy was in for it once she got a hold of him, he was going to be worse than dead. "Looks like it's time to get the rest of the team on it. I am not letting this guy get away again!" With that Shade and her guard shimmered and disappeared from the woods.

I woke up to find that my sister and my brother were missing; however, Dante was standing not too far from where I was laying. I sat up slowly and found that the other girls were all sleeping not too far from me each of them being held, at least to my eyes by a male. I knew who each of them were. Ezra was laying on the ground her armor glinting, but to my eyes I saw a golden halo of magic of magic surrounding her. The magic was none other than Jelall's protection. Surrounded by glows of different colors I was able to identify each person. Juvia was protected by Grey, Lucy was enveloped in Natsu's flames. Clare was surrounded by Happy's magic. Those didn't surprise me. Wendy's protector was who surprised me. The magic around her was a mixture of orange, rust, and scarlet. I knew this aura well; it was none other than my brother who had laid a claim to the Sky dragon slayer. I blinked slowly at this with disbelief clearly written across my visage. The information sunk in after a few minutes that my brother cared about someone enough for his aura to imprint on another person. I know that this shouldn't have caused too much astonishment, but my sister and I had a word that described Disirion's condition, Narcissism. He rarely thought about anyone, but himself.

As I pondered, staring at the same spot Shade appeared flanked by Polaris and Evané. She had her scythe out, and that was hoe I knew that we were going hunting. The expression on her face also gave a clue to this as well, it was a face that if I hadn't seen it before would have caused me to run for the hills, it was that creepy. Rising from my position on the ground I faced my youngest sibling with silver eyes full of concern. It was never a good thing when she felt the need to summon her guard. "Shade, what's the reason for this? What do you hunt?" I asked with a calm tone not wanting her to blow her top, and considering that she had her weapon in hand it wouldn't be the smartest idea to anger her.

"I hunt the man that shouldn't be alive, I hunt he who steals your life force. I have found the confounded place where he hides from the sight of the sun and moon." She growled low in her throat as her hands clenched convulsively around the staff of her blade.

"I see," I said softly as not to wake the others. What do you plan on doing about it? I know you Shade, you have a plan it isn't going to be something that we'll like." I looked levelly at her despite the scary look that was still on her face.

"I want to use Leo as bait." My eyes widened, it wasn't that I thought that he would object it was the fact that he would be all too eager to help save me that he wouldn't think of the consequences. One of the very real problems with this plan was that he could possibly die and after just recently reuniting with him after so long apart I don't want to lose him again.

"Shade, please don't ask him," I breathed as the pain of just imagining him leaving me in any sort of way started to pulse throughout my slender form.

"I wouldn't ask him if it weren't for the fact that other than your guards and yourself he is the most powerful of the night sky spirits. Onee-chan I have no choice in them matter. This man has been draining the moon spirits for years, first mother and now you. I won't lose you, and if that means that we have to put the bloody lion into harm's way so be it. Besides she added, brother was the one to come up with the plan with Leo. I have no say in the matter nor do you." Shade reached for me as I started to shake hugging myself to try and stop the quaking going through my body. "I am sorry Lunara, I wish it was different, but there is nothing that I could say that would change their thoughts on the matter. Father agrees with the plan as well." Hugging me she whispered into my ear, "Leo is doing this for the same reason that you asked me not to ask him to be the bait… He loves you." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I walked into the trees to be alone. I didn't want to think about death or loss, but I couldn't hid from reality. Everything was just too fast, but I hoped that I would get through this intact with everyone else.


	7. The Hells Butterfly's Gate

**Moon-chan: I meant to put this up on the fourth, but the heat here in New England is killing me…no I don't have an A/C so I'm just trying to stay cool and Shade being a pain lately isn't helping.**

**Shade: Stop complaining, nee-chan. They don't want to hear your whining. Now Monzepelmoon doesn't own Fairy Tail, just the plot and the characters of Lunara/ Sorami, Shade/ Shadelin, Disirion, and the moon stealer. Please enjoy the story. **

Night Shadows

Chapter 7

I was in shock to put it mildly. Still trying to process the fact that the man that I loved was planning on doing something so…for lack of a better word, stupid. I loved him dearly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing this at least in part, out of guilt. Clutching my arms around myself I tried to ignore the fact that time was running out for me.

My silver eyes held my sister's green without flinching away. "Why did you let them come up with a plan?" I hissed at her once my mind had shaken the shock that I was in. She winced slightly at my tone and the accusatory glare.

"They met up without my knowledge! How was I supposed to stop two Morons? Phoenix and Dragon couldn't even talk sense into our brother, what was I supposed to do short of knocking the bloody stuffing out of him?" Shade shouted throwing her hands into the air. Her yell of frustration caused everyone in the sleeping camp to wake, startled.

"What the hell is going on," Ezra shouted at us one of her swords already in her hand, eyes alert.

"Our sister is arguing about a plan that was created to save her," Disirion stated, landing in his skeletal demonic form.

"Oh, I am so going to have a say in this BAKA! This is _my_ life here that we're talking about. You think you're all high and mighty because you're the Reaper, and the spirit of the sun, but you are not he Lord of _ME_! You can't just go off on your own and think that you can make plans without consulting Shade and I," I railed at him eyes blazing silver eyes leveled at him. Someone placed a calming hand on my stiff shoulder.

"Luna," a husky voice said in my ear as I continued to drill my forefinger into his sternum.

I immediately rounded on the male behind me, knowing that it was none other than Loke. "Don't you start with me either," I growled. "I am not your property." At his shocked expression I elaborated. "I do love you, but you can't just put me in some kind of satin lined box and keep me safe from harm." My eyes softened as I took his hands into my own. "Leo, you know me, you've known me since we were babies," I whispered. "I don't want everything done for me, but I will accept help when it's offered. I don't want to be some kind of trophy. I want to be treated like a partner, walking side by side not behind or ahead."

Loke took my chin into one of his hands while pulling me close with the other. Looking into his expressive brown eyes I saw both the love and sorrow that filled them. "You're not my property, but you are holding my heart," he breathed into my ear. I blinked in shock; he wasn't the type to use his words to stop my arguments. He used to kiss me senseless to get me to completely forget why I had even been angry in the first place. The man that stood before me now was different, more…mature. He gazed into my eyes as I gaped at him in surprise.

"Lunara, you can't stop us from going after the moon stealer," Polaris stated as she and Evané stepped forward, their Grecian tunics causing them to look even more like the warriors that they were.

It was then that Natsu spoke up, the title, that the morning star had used causing him some confusion. "What do you mean by moon stealer." The salmon pink haired man asked fire unwittingly sparkling around his fingers. I knew that the anger I saw in his eyes was one that he reserved for those that messed with Fairy Tail; it was as though he unconsciously knew that the term moon stealer was connected to one of his comrades. More than the oblivious vendetta that Shade, Loke, and Disirion had against the person.

"This person is the reason behind the fact that Lunara, or Sorami as some of you still call Onee-san, had that disappearing problem the other day," Disirion stated reverting to his normal humaiod appearance.

"So if we defeat this guy then that means that Sorami-san won't do that disappearing thing she did the other night," Juvia asked her head peeking out from behind Grey, who had somehow ended up in front of the water mage.

"Supposedly, but the only way to draw out the bastard is to use another powerful celestial spirit to bait him. For the night spirits the most equal in power to the moon is the Lion of the Zodiac," said Loke as he continued to stand beside me.

"That doesn't seem to be a very good idea," the sky dragon slayer said as Clare nodded beside her.

"Aye," Happy said his voice serious as he looked at the Night Shadows team.

"I know that," my brother growled. "But frankly I could care less what you all think of my plan. I don't hear any of you coming up with something to save her! Do any of you other than the lion actually care about her?" He leveled his tawny eyes on the rest of the people in the glade, not even looking at me; though I was pretty sure that he I flinched at his words.

"Disirion you might want to shut your trap before I make you," my sister hissed her bright green eyes momentarily turning black in her anger.

He turned at the sound of her voice his eyes clearly blazing, and then he noticed me my silver eyes staring at him with apprehension. "I don't like this plan," I said softly looking down at my boots with hesitant eyes. "But I don't see the wisdom of getting him to come out by using another strong nocturnal spirit." At my words I noted that my brother and Loke both calmed down.

"Well that's good because we need to get a move on before he moved from where he's hiding." Shade said with folded arms that hid the clenched fists. She was itching for a good fight, and it was achingly obvious by the way that her hands twitched as though it should be griping something.

"Wait…you already found him," Loke said seriously to my fire haired sibling.

"Wouldn't have said something like that if I hadn't Leo. Do you think me stupid or ignorant?" Loke looked at her in fear…Shade did have an infamous temper, and no one liked to me on the receiving end of it.

"I am sorry princess. I didn't mean that rudely," he stated, a hand still on my shoulder. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and noted the grim cast to his features that was so unlike him.

"I realize that Leo, but you must remember I do not take kindly to men that cause me trouble," Shade hissed, a scowl leveled at both him and Dante who had been leaning nonchalantly against a nearby tree.

"I didn't do anything," the Nether- spirit said with a shrug as he noticed Shade's glowering at him.

"You haven't done anything…yet," she replied, irritation obvious in her voice. I watched the exchange between everyone with barely concealed shock. I knew that Leo and my sister were bound to clash, but she usually got along so well with Dante, that wasn't all the time considering that he was her got to combat spirit.

Dante simply rolled his eyes before pushing off the tree to stand in front of his mistress. "I see, well then, where is the bastard hiding," Disirion said before Dante and Shade could get into one of their fights…which though entertaining usually took a while and cause multiple injuries.

"He's on the Guild Island," Polaris said as she watched her Lady with amused eyes. I was probably wearing a similar one. It was Ezra that had an angry reaction now.

"What the hell is with this guy and messing with Fairy Tail!" she growled, it wasn't the first time that I had seen the red head angry, but it was the first time that I saw the light of vengeance light her eyes.

"I guess that we have found the one that you have been looking for," Natsu stated his hands clenched into fists as he showed his serious side.

"Yeah, we found _him_ now we just have to get there…how are we going to get all the way across Fiore to the island before he moves?" Lucy asked a worried expression taking over her face as Natsu's seriousness stayed longer than normal, when he wasn't in battle it wasn't normal for him to be so stoic.

At this question both Shade and Disirion looked at me expectantly. One of my abilities was to jump to any place that I wished, if there was a shadow I could get there in the blink of an eye. It was the reason that we were called Night Shadows.

Curiously, Grey asked, "Why are you giving Sorami that look?" He obviously hadn't heard about this power.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Leo beat me to it. "Lunara is able to transport herself and others through the shadows cast during the day and night. This is because of the moon's all seeing eyes during both times." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow; I hadn't realized that he knew how and why that power was bestowed to me rather than to Shade, ruler of the Nether Realm. The rest of the group then proceeded to stare at me as though I was the most amazing thing that they had ever seen. Admittedly it wasn't that surprising that I could do something like that, I mean I am the oldest daughter of the Celestial Spirit King. Me being able to manipulate space a tiny bit, not that transporting roughly a dozen people isn't a feat, shouldn't cause that much of a stir.

Lucy surprisingly was the one to come to her senses first. "I never thought that the spirit of the moon would have such a power. I know that the moon itself has the power to break any spell." The blonde then tapped her chin thoughtfully, not commenting on Natsu's rather close proximity, like she usually would.

"The moon is a humble spirit unlike a few others I could name," Shade said shooting glares at both Dante and Loke.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak again, but someone beat me to it. "I don't know about any of you, but I want to get going and get this bastard," Ezra stated her favorite sword already in hand.

"My thoughts exactly, Titiana," Disirion answered in kind. Everyone then looked at me expectantly.

I walked over to the shadow of a large oak and whispered, "Jigoku-chos gate." I then closed my eyes and visualized where I wanted the portal that now stood like a giant black butterfly waiting to transport us. A moment later the beach of the isle could be seen through a grey mist.

"The hunt is on," Disirion growled launching himself through the gate. Everyone else followed right behind him.

**Moon-chan: I want to put a quick thank you out to all the people who have recently followed this story, you all made my day when I got the notifications. Please review…I love to hear what you think, my only request is that you be polite. Thanks and bye until next time!**


	8. Moonlit Trysts

Chapter 8: Moon lit Trysts

It was late when we made it to the spot where the Guild had built a semi permanent structure. The moon was high in the sky, almost at its zenith when we finally finished setting up camp. The reason that we weren't attacking was now was because of the simple fact that he would have his guard up right now that and everyone was exhausted. I myself was weak because of the power that was being stolen from me the battles had also taken their toll. It didn't help that it was a full moon and that meant that there was a larger amount of my magic in the air. Because of all these factors I was lucky to even be standing. Slowly though I was managing to regain some of my strength by sitting in the direct view of its light.

I felt rather than saw Loke sit down next to me as I soaked up the moon's rays. He was quiet as he watched me. I knew that this would be the time when we had the conversation that we should've had years ago; the one where I told him the whys of breaking our engagement only days before the wedding, and finally telling him the reason behind not telling about my key being stolen. "Luna, how are you feeling," he asked me after a moment. That wasn't the question or anywhere near what I expected him to say. It surprised me.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, my gaze directed at the moon. "I don't know. At the moment I feel so weak, but at the same time I can feel my power just out of my reach. It's hard to explain." I stopped then being unable to articulate my meaning in words. My thoughts were in a jumble as well, I couldn't seem to make sense of them in the state that I was in. That wasn't even to mention the fact that my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Leo didn't seem perturbed about this though. He was watching me with those intense tawny eyes of his, more than likely cataloging all the things that had changed about me since I disappeared. My adittude I guess one could say was one of those things. I used to be more, we'll say, lady like and demure. I wasn't so blunt, but now…well there was a reason that I get along with Erza and Mirajane. I had changed greatly from the once gentle spirit that everyone at home probably remembered. Leo might not like who I am now. It was something that I feared, considering that my feelings for him hadn't changed in the least in regards to my tawny lion.

"Luna, you never used to be so secretive with me." His golden brown eyes looked tired as they stared straight into my currently violet gaze.

I looked down, my hands clenching and unclenching in my lap. It was true I never used to keep things from him, but right now saying anything about the constant pain I was in wouldn't do anything other than make him mad. I hadn't even told Dsirion or Shade about it, and like Leo they too knew me well enough to be able to tell when I'm lying about something. "We're ending all this pain and sorrow in the morning," I said my voice shaking almost imperceptibly. I couldn't care less if I died, but if my friends, my family, if any one of them got hurt…I don't even want to think about what would happen.

Leo noted that though I was outwardly calm that I was actually afraid of what the next day would bring. He stood then and pulled me to my feet his eyes serious and filled with an emotion that I dared not acknowledge. I daren't hope that he still felt the same as I. Even as he forced me to take a step back, and then another until my spine was touching the bark of the tree behind me. I had nowhere to run even if I had wanted to get away. He whispered my name in my ear as his arms caged my in place. I shivered in pleasure, but still did not lift my eyes to look at him. Instead I peered up discreetly through my sooty lashes. "Luna, look at me," he whispered into my ear as his cheek brushed my hair.

I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want him to read my expression like an open book as only he could. He would know just by looking into my eyes in this close proximity that I had given up actually returning to the world of my birth; though that might just be the pain talking. Leo took my chin in his hand the other going around my waist as he pulled me against his body. "You can't protect everyone by remaining silent like this," he murmured into my ear. Even after all this time and the changes that I had gone through his close proximity could still cause me to melt. He was right though, in some odd way I was trying to protect everyone with my silence. My philosophy had distinctly become something like, _what they don't know won't hurt them_. I know now forced to look into the eyes of the one who held my heart, that keeping things such as my pain, however much the knowledge wouldn't help, it wouldn't hinder either. I closed my eyes in defeat. Loke wasn't done with me, however, he took his hand from my chin gently cupped my cheek with it.

I kept my eyes closed a while yet as to regain my shattered composure, but as some others can tell anyone it is impossible to attain something that you haven't had in the company of a particular person. I soon opened my eyes to again meet the golden gaze of the man that held my heart since we were children. I smiled weakly at him even as my eyes started to tear. It's funny really how much comfort I got just from him being there, even after all this time.

Leo didn't even say anything as my eyes streamed, he just gathered my into his arms as he often did when my mother had passed. There are just some things that words aren't necessary for. I sobbed quietly into his chest my face buried there as the fabric of his clothes took the tears from my cheeks.

His hold tightened on me as he turned us so that he was the one that was leaning against the tree now. I leaned into his comforting warmth and let his aura and the quiet humming calm me. I don't know how long it took for the tears to stop, but eventually my melancholy diminished enough for me to be coherent once again. Once I was back to, shall we say normal; I lifted my face out from its hiding place to see Loke looking down at me with a soft smile on his face. Gold meets violet and my heart skips a beat as I suck in a breath in surprise. Within those amber depths was the same look he used give me before any of this started. "Leo," I whispered as one of his arms came away from my waist and that now free hand cupped my cheek.

"Lune, my Luna," he whispered in reply his face now no more than a breath away from my own. Then he leaned down closing the distance between us, his lips meeting my own.

I froze in shock, but this soon gave way to my eyes fluttering closed as I returned the kiss. His taste was still the same sunlight and cinnamon. I hadn't been kissed since that night that I disappeared to protect those that I loved from watching me slowly die. In retrospect, that plan didn't work with my siblings…

I wound my arms around his neck yearning for the closeness that we once enjoyed. Even as I raised myself up onto my toes his fingers threaded through my silver hair pulling my face ever closer to his. The kiss seemed to fix part of me that seemed to have been missing for a long time.

We continued to breathe in each other's breath for as long as we were able, but even spirits can't kiss forever. "Luna," he said his husky voice reminding me of his over protective nature, for those he included in his _pride_. He placed his chin on top of my head pulling me into him even as he made me forget my near constant pain. "Why didn't you tell me," he whispered.

A lump rose in my throat and I thought that the woods around us quieted as if it too were waiting for my answer. " I couldn't put you through that." I paused; the emotion getting to me. "W-watching my slowly disappear like my father did my mother. I couldn't do that to you." I said all this in a thread, barely there voice my face once more buried in his chest.

Leo stroked my hair a gesture that had always soothed me. "Why are your thoughts always for others?" he asked a loud. He sounded as though he had asked that question before of me, mentally. We both would have stayed in that moment for the rest of the night, but our quiet reprieve was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Aye, sir!" echoed throughout the area. This was then followed by a growl and the sound of a fist impacting into the skin of something or someone. The noise was close by and Loke and I looked at each other with wide eyed confusion.

"Happy, you stupid Exceed," I'm going to tie you up by your wings and let a gorgon eat you," I heard Shade hiss. Blinking with questions obvious in my amethyst gaze I looked back toward where the sound had come from. Sure enough laying on the ground were the blue exceed and my sister.

"Sorry, nee-chan," Shade said sheepishly as she stood and dusted off her red skinny jeans and black tee-shirt off. Somehow I knew that something like this was bound to happen. Cosmic moments are always getting interrupted by people who can't seem to read the mood. I was surprised that Shade was one of the ones that couldn't get with the program.

"It's alright, Shade-hime," Loke said his arms still holding me flush to his chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shade's face turn bright pink. My sister's cheeks had nothing on mine, however. They resembled two bright red apples. "Was there something that you needed," he asked his tawny eyes watching Shade with a look in them that warned that he was not happy.

"No," she said with a smug smirk on her face even as Happy tried to make a run for it. Shade grabbed the blue exceed by his tail an almost evil gleam in her emerald green eyes. "I was actually following mister-nosy-cat here. It seems as though he has no idea what the word privacy means." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, my normal composure back. "I'm going to go have a talk with Natsu about his idiotic '_son_,' excuse me." She nodded at us both then turned around disappearing into the dark much like the setting sun.

"Well isn't' this interesting," an ominous voice said. "You've all gone and brought the entire feast to me." My eyes widened with horror even as pain and darkness took hold of me.

"Luna!" was the last thing I heard as consciousness left me as well.

**Moon-chan: Well, I hope that at least partically makes up for me being MIA for a while. I should be updating with more frequency in the coming months. Love you all. *looks over shoulder* Natsu not again, excuse me I have to teach a Flame Dragon slayer why we don't light cotton candy on fire again…Syonara!**


End file.
